We Belong
by tsforhokies
Summary: Sequel to Monster Inside of Her.  Damon and  Bonnie are  happy together and  look forward to the birth of their child.  But what happens when Elena returns with her obsession over Damon?
1. Chapter 1

**I know another Bamon story I just can't seem to start writing for them.**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bonnie woke up to the sound of his voice he was saying something in Italian. She looked down her body and saw him leaning over her now eight month pregnant belly. He was talking to their baby inside of her no don't speaking some fatherly words of love.

Bonnie smiled sweetly. Reaching down and running her hand over his sleep messy black hair.

Damon lifted his eyes to meet hers. "Hey."

"Hey!" Bonnie said back her breath once again taken away by those intense icy blue eyes.

"Feeling okay this morning?" Damon asked

"I'm feeling fine." Bonnie answered "Talking to our unborn son again."

"Of course he can hear me you know." Damon told her.

"Really." Bonnie said

Damon smiled warmly. "Really and I'm going to make sure that our child learns strong Italian as his second language."

Bonnie sighed it always gave her a warm feeling when they spoke of their baby. "I'm sure that you'll be teaching him a lot of things."

"Damn right." Damon commented

Bonnie got out of the bed and waddled over to the mirror. She studied her appearance. Her face was rounder and fuller and she had gained a little weight because of her pregnancy. Her stomach long and round stuck out in front of her.

"I've grown as big as a house almost." Bonnie said not in complaint but more out of amusement.

Damon sat up in the bed. "You look beautfil and glowing."

Bonnie turned to him with a smile. "Who would have thought the two of us having a baby together."

"It was meant to be." Damon said getting out of the bed and approaching her.

"We are meant to be." Bonnie agreed watching him.

Damon laid his hand over her cheek. "Speaking of the son we are having, he'll be coming next month."

"Yeah?" Bonnie questioned.

"We haven't come up with a name for him yet." Damon told her.

Bonnie sighed. "There's a few that I want to call him but I haven't decided yet."

Damon gestured. "Why don't we just end the trouble and call him Damon Jr.?"

Bonnie laughed. "We are not calling him Damon Jr. "

"Something wrong with the name Damon?" He asked playfully narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing's wrong with it I just think that we should call him something else." Bonnie said

"Alright." Damon pressed his lips to her forehead. "We still have time to come up with a name."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Stefan was downstairs in the kitchen with Madison Cortez. She was his girlfriend going on about seven months now and he had a great relationship with her and she made him happy, like he could live again. How did he fall for someone who made it her intent as a vampire hunter to kill him when they first met? He didn't really know but he didn't regret falling for her. Madison was a Latino woman and a drop dead gorgeous one at that. Her bronzed skin, long black hair, dark brown eyes and thin but toned body was something that had men doing a double take when she walked by.

It was her personality that drew Stefan to her the most. She was one of those tough girls who didn't take shit off of anyone man or woman. She wasn't afraid to give people a piece of her mind and could more than handle herself. Unlike Elena Madison wasn't a damsel in distress she could fight her own battles and then some. There was something about her cross me too much and I'll knock your teeth down your throat attitude that intrigued him and turned him on.

Madison was a tom boy, more comfortable in jeans, a t-shirt and some boots or sneakers than she could ever be in dress and heels.

Now she was currently over the stove making some eggs. Stefan walked behind her and began kissing on her on neck.

"What do you think that your doing?" Madison asked in a slight New York accent.

Stefan ran his lips over her shoulder. "Making out with you."

Madison ignored the jolt of lust that coursed through her body and elbowed him away. "I'm not making out with you right now."

"Why not?" Stefan asked

"Cooking want me to burn the eggs?" Madison asked him with an arched brow.

Stefan's lips quirked. "I don't need to eat eggs, I'm a vampire."

Madison placed a hand on his chest. "Yeah well I'm human and I need human food still."

Stefan watched as she turned her attention back to the stove. "When are you going to let me bite you?"

"You bringing that up again?" Madison asked looking over her shoulder.

Stefan grinned. "If I keep asking maybe you'll give in and let me have a little taste of your blood."

"Never will you ever bite me or taste me blood." Madison told him.

"Why if I heard that before?" Stefan asked. " Oh yeah, '_I'll never in a million years sleep with a vampire Stefan'_ Yet here we are having sex multiple times."

Madison gave him a playful punch to the shoulder. "Watch yourself buddy."

"One bite?" Stefan asked

"Nope." Madison told him.

"So you'll never let me bite you?" Stefan asked

Madison turned off the eggs. "Maybe when your brother decides to wear other colors other than black."

Stefan's' shoulders shook with laughter. "Come on Maddie you might like it."

Madison rolled her eyes at the neck name he had given her dumping the eggs on a plate.

Damon and Bonnie came downstairs they told Stefan and Madison good morning.

Stefan nodded his head. "Good morning you two."

"Morning guys want some eggs?" Madison asked

"No thank you." Damon answered walking over to the fridge to get some blood bags for him and Bonnie.

Bonnie waddled over to the table and sat down. "I'll take some for the baby."

"Sure." Madison put a serving of eggs on a plate and walked over to Bonnie placing it in front of her.

"Thanks." Bonnie told her.

"Welcome." Madison commented her eyes scanning over the hybrid. "It's almost time for you to have the kid."

"Yeah." Bonnie said

Stefan grabbed his mug of coffee. "Speaking of my nephew he's going to learn so many things from his Uncle."

"Like what?" Madison asked

Damon joined Bonnie at the table. "Yeah like what?"

"Many things, like when he is old enough to hunt animals." Stefan said

Damon raised a hand. "Hold on, our son will not be feeding off of Bambi."

Bonnie ate some eggs. "Why not? He can drink animal blood if he wants to."

"Nope, not going to happen." Damon stated. "He's not going to grow into a weakening like his Uncle."

Stefan sent an annoyed look Damon's way.

Bonnie and Madison laughed, things were going well.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

In an apartment building in Georgia Elena was currently having hot, raunchy sex with Ford Fisher. Ford was handsome with dark hair, grey eyes and a toned body but still he was no Damon. But Elena was with him because he did and said all of the things that she wished that Damon would. Ford worshipped her like she was a queen and did everything that she said.

Elena moaned as she came around Ford.

Ford grunted and released his load into her. Breathing heavily he pressed his lips to hers. "I love you baby."

"Love you too." Elena blinked.

Ford rolled off of her to catch his breath.

Elena turned facing him. "Ford could you take me somewhere?"

"Where?" Ford asked

"Mystic Falls, Virginia." Elena answered

Ford frowned "I thought that you never wanted to go back there, since your ex-best friend and that vampire are together."

Elena shrugged her shoulder. "I changed my mind."

"Are you really over this Damon fellow?" Ford asked

"I already told you a million times that I was. Please could be go there?" Elena pouted with a bat of her eyes.

Ford sighed. "Alright."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Need some help coming up with a name for Damon's and Bonnie's son. All suggestions will be put up for voting! Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later Damon was out with Bonnie in shopping in the baby section of a high priced store. Things were expensive in the store even for a baby but you got what you paid for and Damon vowed to get the best of everything for his son.

The nursery for the boarding house had been finished and completed a couple of weeks ago and now they were looking for things to place in the nursery. They had brought a changing table, a dresser drawer to store the babies clothes and items in and a rocking chair, but they had not gotten a crib yet which is what they were currently doing shopping for a crib.

It made Damon feel this warm, fatherly feeling whenever they were out planning or shopping for their child, it was funny though because he never saw himself as the father type at least not until Bonnie came along. He watched Bonnie look over some cribs, hand on her pregnant stomach and motherly smile on her face. He thought about when she first told him that she was pregnant. With him being a vampire Damon had thought in the early weeks before they really knew that he could hear the sound of a tiny heart beat.

But he thought that perhaps his vampire senses were going wacky because vampires could not create and have children. It was very rare for a vampire to create a child with a human, the chances were even odder when it involved two vampires. Sure Bonnie was a hybrid and therefore had some human left in her , but she had a lot of vampire in her as well s o he wouldn't have guessed in a million years that they would create a life together. He could remember when she broke the news.

_Damon was standing up enjoying his new glass of bourbon. Bonnie came into the room with a look on her face that he couldn't really explain._

"_Damon." Bonnie started out_

_Damon arched a brow. "Yes my vampire-witch?"_

"_I have some news to tell you." Bonnie said _

"_What the Broncos decided to trade Tebow for a real quarterback?" Damon smirked_

_Bonnie's lips quirked he always made cracks at Tim Tebow. "Leave Tebow alone he's a nice guy."_

"_A nice guy who can't throw the ball worth a damn." Damon pointed out._

_Bonnie sighed. "There's something that I need to share with you, something kind of shocking."_

_Damon gestured. "What is it?"_

"_You're going to be a father." Bonnie blurted out._

_Damon nearly choked on the glass of bourbon. Eyes blinking in shock. "Come again?"_

_Bonnie took a deep breath. "You're going to be a father." She repeated. "I'm pregnant."_

_Putting the glass down Damon ran a hand through his hair. Feeling taken aback and not quite believing what he had just heard come from her lips. But the news stirred up something inside of him and he joyful, happy, and excited with the news._

"_Damon?" Bonnie questioned not sure of how she should take his silence._

_Damon looked over at her. "My vampire abilities aren't going wacky."_

"_Huh?" Bonnie was confused by the question._

"_I could hear a tiny heartbeat inside of you." Damon explained._

_Bonnie's face warmed. "No you aren't going wacky there's a baby growing inside of me!"_

"_Wow." Damon said_

"_You're telling me." Bonnie laughed_

_A twinkle came into Damon's eyes. "We made a life together."_

_Bonnie's' face lit up with joy and love. "I know it must be a miracle."_

_Damon's eyes fell to her belly and lifted back to her face. "How do you feel about this?"_

"_Happy, joyful, excited." Bonnie exclaimed._

_Damon grinned. "Me too, I'm going to be a Daddy."_

_Bonnie threw her arms around his neck. "Yes you are!" She said kissing him._

Damon stood in present time returning from the flash back to notice Bonnie calling out to him.

"Earth to Damon." Bonnie called out snapping her fingers in front of his spaced out expression.

Damon blinked his eyes. "Yes dear?"

Bonnie chuckled. "I was trying to ask you what do you think of this crib?" She gestured to a dark wooded carved crib that looked pretty and adorable.

Walking over to the crib Damon ran a finger over the polished wood. "I like it a lot we should consider getting it but not after looking at other cribs."

So that was what they did.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

As Damon and Bonnie shopped for their soon to be born son Elena was making her way to the Salvatore front door. It had been fifth teen months since she was last in Mystic Falls and she missed being around the place she especially missed seeing Damon.

Elena cleared her throat rang the door bell and waited. A minute and a half past buy before the door was opened. Elena saw a pretty looking dark haired woman open the door. Elena was confused as to why this woman was at the Salvatore boarding house.

"Who are you?" Elena asked

Madison arched an eyebrow. "Who in the hell are you?" She returned in equal tone.

Elena recovered. "Is Damon Salvatore here?"

Madison shrugged a shoulder. "Who wants to know?"

"A friend of his." Elena answered

"Well 'friend of his' do you have a name?" Madison asked

Elena shifted on her feet. "Is he here or not?"

"No he isn't" Madison answered

"Do you know when he will be back?" Elena asked

Madison shook her head. "I have no idea."

"I should come in and wait for him to come back." Elena said

"Or you could go and come back later." Madison told her.

Elena made an attempt to get inside. "Damon knows me I can wait in here."

Madison placed a hand on Elena's shoulder holding her back. "Whoa Chick you ain't getting in here without giving me your name."

"Who are you?" Elena asked getting annoyed. "I never seen you around before why are you at this house."

"Not that it's any of your business but I moved here from New York." Madison said "As far as way I am here that's because Stefan and Damon gave me permission to be."

Elena narrowed her eyes. "Stefan?"

Stefan came walking in from the other room. "Madison's who is at the door?"

"Some chick who wants to see Damon." Madison answered

Stefan came into view and his expression grew cold as he laid his eyes on Elena. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "Nice to see you to Stefan."

"What are you here for Elena?" Stefan asked tone icy. "You know that Damon wants nothing to do with you."

Madison eyed Elena. "Elena, so you're the one who almost had Bonnie killed."

Elena shifted her attention to Madison. "Excuse me?"

"You know the whole setting up Bonnie to get attacked my a werewolf thing." Madison hinted

"Excuse me, but you no nothing about me and weren't even there." Elena said getting defensive.

Madison shook her head. "Expect for what I have been told, you acting like a desperate, jealous hag and getting Bonnie attacked and the fact that a miracle is the reason why Bonnie is alive today."

Elena sneered "That's none of your business."

"It kind of is." Madison corrected. "I have become good friends with Bonnie and the fact that she almost died because you couldn't handle that a guy had moved on from you doesn't sit well with me."

"Whatever it was an accident." Elena said

Madison placed a hand on the door siding. "Setting up Damon into a confrontation with a were wolf is an 'accident.' She lifted her fingers in air quotes.

Annoyed Elena shifted her attention back to Stefan. "Stefan why are you letting this woman judge and talk to me in such a way?"

Stefan folded his arms over his chest. "She has a name Madison."

"So just let Madison in your house?" Elena asked

"She is my girlfriend." Stefan told Elena.

Elena swallowed she felt a hint of jealously. "Why do you have a girlfriend?"

Stefan furrowed his brow at the question was she serious? "Why wouldn't I unless you expect me to pine over your ass for the rest of my life."

The thought of Stefan having a girlfriend irritated Elena. Her expression displeased used to having the attention of both Salvatore's and now they both moved one..

Madison took notice of this. "Oh boy does this mean that you're going to set me up to get nearly killed by 'accident'" or you just that desperate for Damon."

"You don't know me." Elena spat.

"Chick who likes to string two brothers along am I missing anything?" Madison asked

Elena glowered at Madison.

"You shouldn't be back in this town Elena." Stefan told her.

"You don't own Mystic Falls Stefan." Elena said "I can come back here if I want to."

Stefan took a step forward. "If you are back then it better not be to cause trouble."

"Why would I cause trouble?" Elena asked innocently

Stefan eyed her. "You are here for Damon? He wants nothing to do with you leave him alone he's happy."

Elena rolled her eyes. "It's a free country I can see Damon if I want to."

"I would advise you not to." Stefan warmed "Leave him be Elena. You're lucky to still be alive after what you pulled, the only reason that you are still alive is because Bonnie came back to life. You better not be here to start trouble with Damon and Bonnie."

"Stop judging me Stefan." Elena whined.

Stefan pointed. "Get off of our property Elena and stay off."

Elena opened her mouth to say something but Stefan shut the door in her face.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

After the got home from baby shopping Damon and Bonnie were told about Elena's return. That late evening Bonnie was over at Caroline's telling her the news.

Caroline reacted like she had just learned the worse news in the world. "That bitch is back?"

"Trust me Damon and I had the same reaction." Bonnie said

"What does she want?" Caroline asked

Bonnie sighed. "They stay that she wants to see Damon."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Of course even when he wants nothing to do with her?"

"Because she is holding onto hope that Damon gets with her." Bonnie said

"That's not going to happen Damon loves you and plus you are pregnant with his child," Caroline stated.

"I get that but is she going to?" Bonnie asked

Caroline pushed her hair out of her face. "She better because if she's here to hurt you so help me."

"We'll have to keep an eye out for her." Bonnie said "That's for sure."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Hey readers thanks for the name suggestions so these are the names I narrowed down for voting!**

**Gabriel**

**Dante**

**Hunter**

**Ethan**

**Leo**

**Ian**

**The name with the most votes will be Damon and Bonnie's son name.**

**Next chapter how will Elena respond to Bonnie being pregnant with Damon's child?**


	3. Chapter 3

The Mystic Grill was full of customers the next evening as Elena walked in with Ford trailing behind her. The waiting area was full of people waiting their turn to eat. They put themselves down for a table for two and waited to be seated.

"So this is the Mystic Grill huh?" Ford asked for conversation.

"It's a very popular hang out spot." Elena said

Ford looked around the crowded waiting area. "I hope that we don't have to wait around for too long."

Elena's eyes scanned over the place to the area where the tables and booths were. That was when she saw Damon and Bonnie down a row of tables about five tables away. They were facing her but neither of them noticed that she had seen them. They were sitting side by side over their meal and drinks. Elena watched in jealously at the couple interacted with each other. Bonnie fed Damon a French fry from her plate. Then Damon had told Bonnie something that made her laugh. Damon nuzzled his nose against Bonnie's cheek.

Elena uncomfortably watched the scene turning back to Ford. "Let's go over and talk to some 'friends' while we wait."

Ford followed her eyes to where she was looking. "Is that the Damon and Bonnie you told me about?"

"They are." Elena confirmed.

""I don't think it's a good idea to go over there." Ford said wearily.

"Come on Ford I can introduce you." Elena told him.

Ford shook his head. "But…."

Elena grabbed Ford's hand and pulled him along the isle towards where Damon and Bonnie were sitting.

Ford felt like some kind of child as he was being pulled along.

As Elena approached their table she could get a better view of them as was surprised by what she saw. Bonnie's belly was big and she was clearly pregnant.

Bonnie took Damon's hand and put it on her belly. "He's kicking." She beamed to Damon

A warm and fatherly look filled Damon's eyes as he felt the kicks against her stomach. "It's that something."

Elena felt overwhelming envy, how could Bonnie have gotten pregnant? Vampires weren't suppose to have babies. She stopped next to their table. "Nice to see you two." Her voice was heavy with sarcasm and had the undertones of bitterness. A pair of blue eyes and green eyes shifted to look at her.

Whatever warmth that Damon had in his eyes disappeared when he laid eyes on Elena. "I heard that you were back in Mystic Falls.: He said tone unpleasant.

"Yes I decided to come back." Elena said

"Do me a fucking favor and leave again." Damon harshly told her.

"I don't want to leave, I wanted to come back and so I'm here." Elena said with a defensive tone.

Damon narrowed his eyes. "You are really here after the shit you pulled with almost getting Bonnie killed?"

"Can't we get past that?" Elena asked

Damon scoffed. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Bonnie eyed Elena coolly, the person that she once saw as her best friend she could only feel resentment and hatred towards. "What do you want Elena?"

Elena shifted her attention to Bonnie. "I just came here with Ford to get something to eat and wanted to come and talk to you two."

Ford looked like he wanted to be somewhere else.

"Sure that you didn't just show up to start trouble with us?" Bonnie nearly snapped out the question.

"I want to make peace." Elena lied. "Can't we go back to like how it was in old times?"

"We'll never be able to go back to 'old times' " Bonnie told her with an icy tone. "I actually died because of your actions and had to be brought back to life."

Elena sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you that I never meant for you to get hurt?"

"How many times do I have to tell _you_ that I don't love your or want you and that I have moved on?" Damon retorted.

"You think that I am here for you?" Elena asked as if it was a shocking thing.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Obviously."

Elena lifted her chin. "My being here has nothing to do with you Damon."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "You expect us to believe that shit?"

"Believe it." Elena said grabbing onto Ford. "You see Ford here is my boyfriend and I have moved on."

Ford stood there awkwardly not knowing what to say.

"Really?" Damon said shifting his eyes to Ford.

Elena leaned over to kiss Ford on the lips to prove a point.

Damon eyed Ford and lifted his glass like he was doing a toast. "Thanks buddy for getting her off of my back. May the two of you live happily ever after." He said to Ford.

Ford was bewildered by Damon's response. "Uh ….okay?"

Bonnie snickered at what Damon had said "Yeah congrats Lena now maybe you'll be able to leave Damon and alone."

Elena felt heat come upon her face, Damon was nonchalant about her being with Ford and acted to pleased to here the news. "You're pregnant Bonnie?"

Bonnie placed a hand on her swollen stomach. "Not that it has anything to do with you but I am."

"How is that possible?" Elena frowned.

Damon smirked. "You could say that I have super sperm."

Bonnie lost patience with Elena standing there. "We talked now I would appreciate it if your boyfriend and you would ran along and let us eat out dinner in peace."

Elena opened her mouth to protest.

Damon interrupted. "Go away Elena and leave us alone."

Ford grabbed Elena. "Let's just go back to wait for our table."

"Fine." Elena spat out.

"Elena." Damon called out as she started to walk away.

Elena turned back to Damon. "Yes?"

"Stay out of our way." Damon warned

Elena knew Damon well enough to know that it wasn't a statement but a threat. She went back to the waiting area with a pout on her face.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

After they had eaten dinner Elena left the Mystic Grill with Ford. Ford drove down the road and kept throwing cautious side glances at Elena. All through out dinner and on the ride the way home Elena had this angry look on her face like she wanted to break something, Ford could tell that she was in a foul, pissed off mood.

"Are you alright?" Ford asked her.

"I'm fine." Elena said in a tone that said she was anything but.

"Are you sure?" Ford questioned.

Elena glared at the wind shield arms folded over her chest. "I can't believe that she's pregnant."

Ford shifted lanes. "What?"

"Bonnie being pregnant with Damon's child." Elena said with barely controlled emotion. "It's not suppose to be like that."

"Not suppose to be like what?" Ford asked

Elena huffed. "It must be another man's child, is couldn't be Damon's."

Ford hands clutched at the steering wheel. "That's a judgmental assumption to make."

"Are you on my side?" Elena asked him.

"I am on your side/" Ford said "But why are you saying that it's not Damon's?"

"Because it's not possible for him to get a woman pregnant." Elena said with an angry tone/

Ford stopped at a stop light and turned to face Elena. "For someone who claims to be over Damon you seem to be upset that another woman is having his child."

Elena forced herself not to cry. "Just take me home Ford so that we can fuck."

Ford sighed and turned back as the light turned green and drove towards their destination.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A week had past by since the 'conversation' between Damon and Bonnie with Elena happened. Bonnie didn't want to spend too much time thinking about Elena she focused herself on more pleasant and happier thoughts like Damon. Her friends and soon to be born child.

She was doing that very thing as she was at the mall for a day of shopping with Caroline. They went from store to store shopping for and buying different types of things. Caroline had pulled her into a clothing store.

Caroline pulled out a shirt that fitted Bonnie's style. "You should get this."

Bonnie studied the shirt. "I like it maybe I'll come back to pick it up."

"It could be gone by the time that you come back." Caroline pointed out.

"Well it's not like I would be able to fit in it anytime soon." Bonnie gestured to her belly.

Caroline smiled. "But you could have it when you slim back down after the baby is born."

Bonnie laughed. "Alright Care I'll get it."

"Yay." Caroline clapped her hands together.

Bonnie was about to take the shirt from her friend, when she felt a sensation in her belly and wetness pool between her legs. "Uh Care."

"Yes Bon.?" Caroline questioned.

Bonnie's green eyes widened. "My water just broke."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Thanks for all of your votes. The winner is Gabriel!**


	4. Chapter 4

A very excited Caroline had called Damon to break the news to him. "Bonnie's water broke, she's going into labor we'll meet you at the hospital bye." The blond vampire had rambled into the phone.

Damon was taken aback by the news he wasn't expecting the baby to come today. He was suddenly overcome by emotions excitement, joy, nervousness, and a some fear. Damon slipped his cell phone in his pocket.

Madison was at work so that left Damon in the house with Stefan.

Stefan saw the look on his brother's face. "What's going on?"

Damon turned to Stefan. "Bonnie's water broke and she's going to be giving birth today."

Stefan's mouth dropped open. "Are you kidding!"

"No kidding." Damon said with a shaky breath. "My son is on his way!"

"That's great my nephew is on his way!" Stefan exclaimed with a grin.

"What if something is wrong?" Damon asked

"What do you mean?" Stefan questioned

Damon appeared worried. "She's giving birth early, our child's not suppose to come for another three weeks what if something's wrong?"

"I'm sure that everything is fine." Stefan told his brother.

"Everything with Bonnie's pregnancy has gone perfectly like it was suppose to up to this point." Stefan explained "Don't worry nothing bad is going to happen and Bonnie will give birth to a healthy baby boy."

Damon's hand nearly shook as he ran it through his hair. "I can't help but to be worried."

"Bonnie's on her way to the hospital?" Stefan guessed

Damon nodded his head. "Yes with Caroline, I should get going and head over there right now."

"I'm going with you." Stefan said stepping up.

"Alright then let's go." Damon said he quickly looked for his leather jacket and put it on the he rushed towards the front door.

Stefan followed behind him. "Damon you're forgetting something."

"What brother?" Damon questioned.

"Your shoes." Stefan said in amusement.

Damon looked down at his feet and saw that indeed he wasn't wearing any shoes just socks. He let out a nervous laugh. He was so excited that he almost ran out of the house shoe less. "Oh." He grabbed his black boots and put them on.

"Now we can go." Stefan said

Damon grabbed the keys to his car. "Let's get going!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The Salvatore Brothers arrived at the hospital and took the elevator up to the floor for pregnancy and labor. The walked into the waiting room where Caroline was pacing around obviously excited.

"Caroline where's Bonnie?" Damon asked

"They took her and booked her a room." Caroline answered

"Do you know the room number?" Damon wanted to know.

Caroline thought about it. "It's room 115. They're waiting for you."

"Then I guess I should go and see what's going on." Damon commented.

"Go ahead. Stefan and I will wait here." Caroline told him.

Damon left the waiting room to go and find the room that Bonnie was in.

Caroline turned to Stefan beaming and bouncing up and down on her feet. "Oh my God this is so exciting."

"It's incredible." Stefan agreed with a smile.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Damon was told by the nurses station that it was fine that he go into see Bonnie. On his way there he ran into Patricia Moore the doctor who had over seen Bonnie's pregnancy.

"Welcome Mr. Salvatore." Patricia said with a smile. "We have your girlfriend set up in room 115."

"I know." Damon said "Is she going to be alright?"

"Bonnie's fine we have changed her into a hospital gown and have made her as comfortable as possible."

Damon swallowed. "What about the baby itself? It's three weeks early."

"Yes your son decided that he wanted to come into this world before he given due date." Patricia said "That happens sometimes. So far Bonnie is showing no signs of complications that would worry us."

"Are you sure?" Damon asked

Patricia saw the look in Damon's eyes. "It's understandable for you as a father to worry about your child coming early. But I promise you that things are fine and we will be monitoring your girlfriend very closely."

"How long?" Damon asked

"How long until your baby comes? That might not actually happen for a while. Some women are in labor for hours before giving birth." Patricia told him.

"Can I go and see her now?" Damon wanted to know.

"Yes you can." Patricia said with a nod of her head.

"Thanks." Damon told the doctor before walking towards the room. He found room 115 and entered. Bonnie was laying on the hospital bed in a gown, with machines hooked up to her monitoring both hair and the baby's heart beat.

Bonnie turned her head looking at him as he approached the bed. "Hey."

"Hey." Damon said leaning down and kissing her on her forehead.

Despite being in discomfort Bonnie smiled. "I guess that the little guy decided that he didn't want to wait until another three weeks."

Damon smiled. "I guess so too, how are you feeling?"

"I'm in some discomfort and pain but I'm dealing with it." Bonnie explained. "They say expect it to get worse though."

"I can't believe that this is happening." Damon told her.

"Neither can I." Bonnie agreed. "After all of these months."

Damon grabbed a chair and sat down beside her. "It might be a while before you give birth?"

"Yes they told me that as well." Bonnie said

Damon reached down and placed a hand on her belly. Warmth entered into his icy blue eyes.

Bonnie's eyes scanned his face. "This is all your fault." She playfully told him.

"Really?" Damon asked with an brow.

"It was your sperm who got me this way." Bonnie said slyly.

Damon grinned. "Oh so I'm the only reason why you're about to give birth our son?"

Bonnie laughed. "Okay so it's fifty percent my fault."

Damon chuckled . "You know I never pictured myself as the father type until I fell in love with you."

"That makes me feel special." Bonnie sighed.

"Well that's because you are special." Damon told her.

Bonnie reached over stroking his cheek. "Patricia told me how lucky I was to have a man like you by my side."

"Because of my amazing good looks?" Damon wiggled his eyebrows.

Bonnie laughed again. "That's not what she meant. She says that because some men ditch the woman that they made pregnant and become dead beat Dads. She says that I'm lucky because you seem to be a man dedicated to being a father."

"I am dedicated to you and our son." Damon told her. "And I will be for the rest of our lives."

"I know that you will." Bonnie said

Damon looked at her. "I love you."

"Love you too." Bonnie told him and she waited to give birth to their child.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bonnie was in labor for hours and it seemed like forever to her as she went through the pain of labor. Women were not lying when they said that giving birth was one of the most painful things that a person could ever go through. She tried her best to tough out the pain reminding herself that the reward in the end would be well worth what she was going through.

Damon had dressed in scrubs growing more and more eager the more that each hour passed by. He left the room every once and a while to give Stefan and Caroline updates on what was happening but he mostly stayed by Bonnie's side comforting her through the pain as best as he could. Then the time finally arrived for the birth of their son.

Patricia and some nurses gathered in the room. Patricia sat between her legs and gave Bonnie instructions to push. Bonnie gritted her teeth against the pain and pushed when she was told to. Damon watched as the head of his son peeped out and little by little more and more of him came out until Patricia held a crying boy in her hands and he had one healthy set of lungs from the sounds of his cries. Bonnie cried tears of joy and motherly love, Damon's icy blue eyes brimmed with tears.

The umbilical cord was cut and the nurses took care of him cleaning him up, putting a diaper on him and wrapping him in a blanket and handing him to his mother. In her arms Bonnie held a healthy five pound baby boy and he was beautiful, his skin a couple of shades lighter than hers, he had her green eyes and her nose, but he had Damon's mouth and black hair. The two parents looked at awe and joy upon their son.

"He's perfect." Bonnie whispered.

"Yes he is." Damon ran a finger through his son's soft black hair. "Welcome to the world. Gabriel Bennett-Salvatore.."


	5. Chapter 5

A few days after Gabriel was born Damon and Bonnie were allowed to take him home. They were so excited to take their bundle of joy back to the boarding house. Looking forward to the start of the long haul of being parents. Now it had been almost a week since they had been home with their child and they were learning the ropes and getting to know their sons pattern and needs.

Bonnie had just gotten through with checking up on Gabriel when the door bell rang. Everyone else was out and she was home by herself besides Gabriel. Bonnie walked to the door and saw Caroline standing there.

Bonnie smiled. "Hey Care."

Caroline leaned in to give her friend a hug. "Bonnie so nice to see you."

Bonnie hugged back. "What brings you by?"

Caroline released the hug. "I haven't seen you in days just wanted to come by and check on you and Gabriel."

"Come on in." Bonnie said steeping aside.

"Where's Damon and Stefan?" Caroline asked noticing that the house was quiet as she stepped inside.

"They're out running an errand." Bonnie answered. "But Damon says that they won't be gone for too long."

Caroline looked around. "Where's the little one?"

Bonnie gestured towards the stairs. "I put him down for his nap, he's been asleep for an hour now."

Caroline pouted. "Aw."

Bonnie laughed. "Don't worry Care you'll get plenty of times to hold him and interact with him."

"I was really hoping to holding him on the way over." Caroline said "But I don't want to disturb his sleep."

"He could wake up at anytime." Bonnie pointed out.

"That's true." Caroline said

Bonnie started to walk towards the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

Caroline followed. "Hungry for what?" Sometimes vampires could still crave human food.

"Blood." Bonnie explained "I was on my way to getting me some before you rang the door bell."

Caroline nodded her head. "I'll take a bag."

Bonnie went over to the fridge and got two blood bags one for her and one for Caroline. "Here you go." She said handing one to Caroline.

"Thanks." Caroline said.

Bonnie opened her bag and poured it into a cup. She made sure that she drunk plenty of blood and act some human food. Both were needed to keep up her energy as well as to feed Gabriel her breast milk.

Caroline drunk her blood right from the bag. "So how's being a new mother so far?"

"Exhausting." Bonnie said

Caroline laughed.

"But it also has been wonderful, great, and exciting." Bonnie warmly said "I love being a new Mom and wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."

"You'll make the best Mother ever." Caroline exclaimed.

Bonnie sipped on the blood from her cup. "Thanks Care!"

"What about Damon how's he's doing in parent hood so far?" Caroline wanted to know.

"So far he's been a very loving Father to Gabriel." Bonnie answered. "He had been helping me taking care of him, feeding him, changing him, watching over him and reading him his bedtime stories. Damon is being the perfect Dad."

Caroline shook her head. "I can't believe that this is Damon Salvatore that we are talking about."

Bonnie chuckled. "I know but they say that having a child can change a man for the better."

"Damon became the better man when he fell in love with you." Caroline said

"What a sweet thing for you to say." Bonnie said

"I'm just telling you the truth." Caroline said

The baby monitor lit up and the sounds of Bonnie's son crying came from the speakers.

"He's awake." Caroline noted.

Bonnie put down her now almost empty cup of blood. "He is. Looks like you'll be able to hold him today after all."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The following day Damon entered the boarding house. He had ran out to the store to get some things needed for Bonnie and their son. After putting the items away he walked up the stairs and entered into the nursery. The site that he saw warmed his heart. Bonnie had their son cradled in her arms breastfeeding him as she hummed a tune to him. Breast feeding bonded a mother to her child like no other. It had been learned that Bonnie's breast milk was a combination of a normal woman's breast milk as well as some blood. Since Bonnie and Damon were both vampires, their child would end up being a vampire-witch hybrid much like Bonnie was.

Since he would still have quite a bit of human in him, he was going to need both blood and human food to give his body nutrition.

Damon cleared his throat. "Hello my vampire-witch."

Bonnie looked over at Damon. "Damon you're back."

"Yes I got every thing that you needed." Damon let her know.

"Good." Bonnie said

Damon stepped up to him. "How are you doing?"

Bonnie noticed that he had often asked this question since she gave birth. Going out of his way to make sure that she and their son was always taken care of and had everything that they needed. "I'm fine."

Damon reached down running a finger over the tiny fists that was clutched against her breast as he feed. "I'm still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that he is ours you know."

"Yeah I know." Bonnie said

Damon watched as their son drunk from her nipple. "Such a miracle."

"He is very rare a child created by not just one but two vampires." Bonnie said "That is what makes him so special."

"We did good." Damon told her.

Bonnie grinned. "You're right we did!" She removed Gabriel from her breast.

"He's finished eating?" Damon guessed.

"For now." Bonnie said pulling down her shirt.

"Why don't you let me take him." Damon suggested

"Sure." Bonnie rose to her feet handing their son over.

Damon carefully took him as if he were handling the finest piece of China. Gabriel felt so small and lite in his arms. "There's my boy."

A warm feeling came over Bonnie watching Father and Son interact. Damon had already developed a life time bonding with their son. "You're so wonderful with him."

"So are you." Damon told her with a smile.

Bonnie yawned.

Damon looked at her as he held Gabriel. "You tired?"

"Just a little." Bonnie waved her hand. "I'll be okay."

"Why don't you get some rest. I'll take over watching Gabe." Damon said

Bonnie shrugged a shoulder. "Alright I'll take a nap for about an hour."

"How about making it two." Damon nicely commented.

"Two it is." Bonnie said she kissed Damon on his lips. "See you then."

"Yeah later." Damon said.

Bonnie walked out going to their bedroom to take a nap.

Damon turned his attention to taking care of their child and showing him fatherly love.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Elena was busy trying to get laid by Ford. She used sex with Ford to try to keep her mind off of the fact that Damon was with Bonnie. She was already bitter because of Damon and Bonnie being together period but finding out that Bonnie had Damon's child heightened those feelings of bitterness and anger.

She was in a hot make out session with Ford and they were moments away from fucking again.

"Make a baby with me Ford." Elena breathlessly demanded.

Ford pulled away taken aback. "What did you say?"

Elena let out of a breath. "I said let's make a baby together."

Ford blinked his eyes. "You must be joking."

"I'm not." Elena stated.

"Elena I'm no where near ready to be a Dad." Ford pointed out "We aren't serious enough to parent a child."

"But having a child could be a wonderful thing for us." Elena said

Ford ran a hand through his hair. "Where in the hell is this coming from?"

Elena folded her arms over her bare chest. "I thought you said that you loved me."

"I do." Ford looked at her. "But just because I love you doesn't mean that I'm ready to make a child with you."

"Fine." Elena said clearly put off by his answer.

Ford shook his head. "What's up with this baby talk?"

"Well Bonnie had a baby…" Elena started to say.

Ford held up a hand. "Wait this is about Damon again?"

"No." Elena lied.

"Tell the truth." Ford said "You want a child my me because Damon has one with Bonnie and you what to one up them or something?"

Elena leaned forward. "No this has nothing to do with Bonnie or Damon."

Ford got out of the bed to get away from her. "But every time I turn around you seem to be upset that Damon and Bonnie are together."

"Why won't you believe me when I tell you that I'm over them?" Elena whined.

"Because you say things to make me believe that you're not." Ford said looking frustrated "I won't be a fool if you're going to pine over some other man. I'll leave you before that happens."

Elena's lips trembled. "Don't leave me Ford, I need you."

Ford looked at her. "I will if you still have a thing for Damon Salvatore."

"I don't how many times do I have to prove that to you?"" Elena asked "Please stay."

"I'll stay for now. But I'm serious Elena. I won't be a made a fool out of." Ford told her.

"Okay I get it." Elena said

Ford sighed. "I'm going to go and get a drink."

Elena sat up in the bed she needed to get a baby one way or the other and she wouldn't stop until she had one.


End file.
